Simples Assim
by Shotoo Kanaria
Summary: Eu já estava no meu limite. Mesmo não sendo prudente, meus instintos gritavam dentro de mim: “Você o quer, e precisa dizer isso a ele, de qualquer modo.”E eu não tinha a mínima idéia de como fazer isso. Até um certo dia, em um certo elevador..


**Simples assim**

_- __ONE-SHOT – Saint Seiya. _

_- O anime Saint Seiya pertence ao seu Kurumada-sama,(o que ta todo mundo cansado de saber), porque se fosse meu, nem teria esse nome, e seria o desenho mais fluffy e gay de todo o universo, mas com todo aquele drama e sangueira de sempre. nn e a fic não possui fins lucrativos, alem dos reviews que são lucro pra todo mundo. _

_- Yaoi, Fluffy, Humor,UA,meio OOC,POV, Mú x Shaka (pessoa __**mushakista**__ ao extremo XD)_

Sinopse: "_Eu já estava no meu limite. Mesmo não sendo prudente, meus instintos gritavam dentro de mim: "Você o quer, e precisa dizer isso a ele, de qualquer modo."E eu não tinha a mínima idéia de como fazer isso. Até um certo dia, em um certo elevador..."_

**OoOoOoO**

A vida não estava sendo justa comigo a um bom tempo. Primeiro foi a minha irmã. Imaginei que aquele cara não faria muito bem a ela. E não fez. Já faz alguns meses que ela descobriu que estava grávida. No dia em que ela me contou, eu só me lembro de ter acordado no hospital, por ter tido um princípio de infarto. Mas agora eu até já me acostumei com a idéia de mais um bebê na família, e de ser _titio_. Mas ainda não me conformo em ter aquele traste do Saga como genro. Ah, não mesmo.

Depois foi aquele pequeno incidente com o meu carro, depois daquela baixaria que o meu _ex_ fez na entrada do meu prédio, seguido da minha maior desgraça: Mú. Mas aquele sim estava me tirando o sono!

Meu interesse por ele começou logo que ele começou a trabalhar na empresa de designer da qual sou o dono. Foi recomendado pelo meu amigo de longa data, Shion. De fato o garoto era talentoso, tinha gosto pelo trabalho e cresceria em pouco tempo por lá, além de ser extremamente profissional e _lindo_. Bom, eu sou de ferro e não pude deixar de notar a beleza de Mú. Ele era, digamos... meio _exótico_. O tom lilás de seus longos cabelos nunca passava despercebido por onde passava. Seu visual era bem moderninho e diferente de mim, - que preferia mais um estilo clássico – mas que me atraia cada vez mais. Andava por aí sempre sorrindo, junto de sua mochila, e andava para cima e para baixo com um aparelho de _mp3_ nos ouvidos, parecendo sempre estar nas nuvens, mais pelo contrário do que aparentava ser, estava sempre atento a tudo. Eu digo isso porque eu acho que ele sacou o meu interesse por ele - pois eu perguntava dele para todos, querendo saber mais sobre ele - então começou a me evitar, mesmo sem agente ter muito contato. Mas era bem perceptível isso pra mim. Eu não queria assustá-lo, mais era inevitável! Eu precisava falar com alguém ou então eu enlouqueceria antes dos vinte e cinco... Mas e com quem eu poderia conversar sobre esse assunto tão... delicado?

Nem precisei pensar tanto, e eu tinha a pessoa certa em mente.

**OoOoOoO**

- Chamou, senhor presidente? – ele ficou escorado na porta, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, esperando com que eu desse permissão para a sua entrada em minha sala.

- Oh, pelos Deuses! Não me chame de _senhor_ que eu não sou nenhum velho... E vamos! Entre, pode parar de frescura... É um assunto informal. – disse e tomei um gole do meu café que por sinal, estava bem quente. Ótimo para esquentar o corpo, pelo inverno rigoroso que fazia naquele ano.

- Claro excelência. – sorriu e se sentou na cadeira a minha frente. – A que devo a honra de ser convocado para um assunto _informal_?

E eu ri do seu comentário.Aquele lá não tinha jeito mesmo...

- Preciso de conselhos.

- Não sou pago para o serviço de conselheiro amoroso, Shaka. – brincou.

- E eu alguma vez u o acaso CITEI a palavra 'amor' aqui? – o encarei, inclinando a cabeça para fitá-lo mais de perto, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Ora Shaka! Eu te conheço há séculos e dês dos tempos do colégio eu lhe dou conselhos desse tipo, e eu aposto o que você quiser que foi para isso que você me chamou. – se inclinou também, dando um leve tapinha na minha testa, rindo depois da cara ameaçadora que fiz.

- Está bem, são amorosos sim...

- Eu não disse! Você diz que eu não sei de nada, mas eu seeeeeemmmp--

- Fecha a boca e me deixa falar, Milo! – ele concordou e fez um sinal de zíper se fechando na boca, e eu me acomodei melhor na cadeira, tomei mais um gole do café para enfim começar o discurso. – Bem, tudo começou quan--

- Nossa cara! Você vai ser titio né? – ele já estava se levantando pra me abraçar. - Meu! Esqueci TOTALMENTE de lhe dar os pá...rá... – nem precisei dizer nada e ele entendeu direitinho o que o meu olhar quis dizer... Sentou-se e eu voltei a falar:

- Bem. Antes de eu ser interrompido, PELA ULTIMA VEZ, eu espero... – ele assentiu - Eu dizia que tudo começou há alguns meses atrás, quando eu o conheci. – então ele levantou a mão, pedindo a palavra. E eu cedi.

- Não vamos citar... Os nomes? – Milo disse meio temeroso, e eu neguei apenas com um gesto de cabeça, massageando as minhas têmporas, que já começavam a pulsar...

- Ok. Eu não vou perder tempo contando a história pra você, senão vou ser interrompido de novo. Então vou direto ao ponto: Eu estou gostando de alguém, e não sei como chegar nesse alguém. – bufei.

Ele ficou pensativo, e eu com uma expressão de que esperava uma resposta, e era o que eu realmente queria.

- Bom Shaka... – começou com aquele olhar intelectual, mas que eu sei que me zoaria mais tarde.- Isso é um exemplo clássico de timidez, mas eu acho que você está só com medo, mas é normal sentir.

- Mas você não tem medo.

- Ora! Parece que não me conhece! Eu sou um cara-de-pau, mesmo. – ele sorriu – E eu não sirvo mais como um bom exemplo. Mas eu acho que você está acostumado com que as pessoas venham até você, e não o contrário.

- Talvez seja isso... Mas você vai me ajudar, ou não?

- Não vejo como. – já ia se levantando, quando eu o segurei pelo braço.

- Senta aí. – ele obedeceu, quietinho. – Então você não precisa falar nada, só escuta, porque eu quero desabafar. Pelo menos, pra ouvinte você serve.

Então ele concordou em perder algumas horas do seu tempo escutando as minhas lamentações e desabafos.

O Milo era pau pra toda obra. Estava sempre ali pra tudo, era meu amigo de verdade, mesmo que sempre acabava me metendo em encrencas dignas de filmes de comédia. Mas o cara era bom, falando de assuntos amorosos.

- Eu estou enlouquecendo Milo! Ele é simplesmente perfeito, mas praticamente intocável... – desabafei tristemente.

- Calma Shaka, você nem se quer falou com ele... – tocou em meu rosto, como se quisesse me reconfortar. – você precisa tentar...

- Pelo meu Buda! Será que eu vou ter que repetir de novo? Eu NÃO CONSIGO! Você me conhece melhor do que ninguém e sabe como eu sou tímido para esses assuntos.

- Pois é. Não sei não se você ainda não é virgem... – brincou, me fazendo rir.

- Idiota. Eu aqui falando sério, e você duvidando de mim!

- Ok. Então vamos falar sério. – arrumou a postura e fez pose de entendido no assunto. – Se eu arrumasse um lugar para que os dois conversassem a sóis, você toparia?

- Nem pensar. Eu nem sei quase nada sobre ele e...

- Pois aí está uma grande chance pra vocês se conhecerem!

- Mais não, não... Acho que eu mijaria na frente dele de nervoso...

- Ah! Pelo amor de Deus, Shaka, olha só a sua idade... tá parecendo até um adolescente que vai chamar a garota_ pop _para o baile da escola! É tão simples. Vocês conversam, você tira algumas informações básicas, confere mais de perto o produto e vê se ele é TUDO isso mesmo que você me disse. – sorriu, ao mesmo tempo em que tirava um maço de cigarros do bolso.

- Pra você é tão simples, que já tem o Kamus e está com a vida feita. – fiz um beicinho que fez meu amigo perder a compostura e apertar minhas bochechas, num gesto que não me deixou muito feliz.

- Você é tão fofo, Shakinha!

- Olha o respeito, que eu sou o dono dessa jóssa aqui! – brinquei, me fazendo de sério. É claro que na frente dos outros, eu até era um tirano, mas com o Milo, a coisa era diferente. Ele me conhecia dês dos nossos tempos em que usávamos fraldas, e sempre estivemos juntos, e não tinha o porque de se ter formalidades por ali.

- Mas você topa ou não? – ascendeu um cigarro, e tragou, soltando a fumaça levemente com uma certa elegância, digna de um grego safado, domesticado por um francês casca dura.

- Como você pensa conseguir essa façanha? Eu e ele a sós? Sendo que eu nem tenho contato com ele? As pessoas estranhariam que o presidente da empresa estivesse pra cima e para baixo com um simples funcionário...

- Ahá! Então o cara é daqui! – lançou-me um sorriso sacana.

- Eu e a minha boca...

- Dá pra se acalmar, meu caro? Tá comigo, tá com Deus...

E cada vez eu tinha mais medo do que aquela mentezinha podia estar arquitetando...

**OoOoOoO**

O meu subconsciente estava certo. Não devia ter dado moral para aquele grego maluco. Eu não sei porque ainda insisto em procurar ele pra resolver esse tipo de problema. Quando ele disse o plano dele, eu só não caí da cadeira porque estava muito ocupado xingando ele por pensar que eu poderia fazer uma coisa daquelas. Eu ainda tinha um nome a zelar! Não sairia por aí feito um tarado correndo atrás de um cara que eu mal conheço, só por um capricho.

Umas semanas se passaram e eu já estava conseguindo tirar aquela idéia da cabeça.

Mas como tudo na minha vida tem tendências à não sair de acordo com o planejado, eis que surge uma figura, um tanto quanto_... familiar_ na minha sala.

- Você também notou??? – aquele berro me tirou totalmente a concentração, dos relatórios que eu lia, me fazendo derrubar algumas folhas no chão, e fitar aquela figura, que o meu cérebro já identificava com um alerta de PERIGO, ainda mais gritando daquele jeito...

- Primeiro lugar: Mais educação ao entrar na minha sala. E segundo: Notei o quê???

- Desculpa chefinho pela indelicadeza, mas não dava mais pra ficar sentado na minha mesa vendo aquela pouca vergonha na minha frente!

- Mas que diabos aconteceu, Afrodite? – já estava de saco cheio de tanta embolação.

- Mú... – aquele nome tocou como um sino na minha cabeça, fazendo me lembrar daquele rosto perfeito, daqueles olhos vibrantes, daquela boca delicada, daqueles gestos...- E Milo.

'Hã? Milo? Ah! Não, se tem Milo na história, tem problema sério aí...' – pensei.

- O que têm esses dois? – perguntei, me fazendo de sério, como se não estivesse interessado no assunto... mas quase querendo enforcar aquele traste e arrancar logo as informações que ele viera trazer.

- Estão juntos. – disse baixo, meio que temendo a minha reação.

- Trabalhando juntos? – desconfiei.

- Também. Mas estão juntos de outra forma, se é que me entende... – fez uma expressão maliciosa, e eu inocente demorei alguns segundos para detectar o que ele tentava me dizer, nas entrelinhas.

- O QUÊÊÊÊ?????????

Foi aí que a minha ficha caiu.

- É verdade chefinho... Se você não acredita, pode lá em baixo ver com seus próprios olhos!

- Ma-mas e o... Nã N-não Dido, você está vendo demais...

- Ah Não... Eu não fiquei louco ainda.

- Então eles estão se pegando lá em baixo??? – quase voei pra cima do coitado por cima da mesa.

- Não exatamente... – começou a enrolar... – O Milo esta dando em cima dele na cara dura, chefe! E o pior é que ele ta dando bola!

- Mas porque você veio me contar isso?

- Bom, Shaka... Todo mundo sabe que você é afim do Mú, então eu...

- TODO MUNDO? – quase enfartei quando ele revelou que todos sabiam da minha atração pelo Mú. Será que era tão obvio?

- Bem... Todo mundo não, por que ele deve ser o único que não reparou... Deve ser porque ele está caidinho pelo Milo que está quase engolindo ele com aquele papinho de sempre que todo mundo já conhece!

- Sei, sei... mas têm algo de muito estranho aí...

- E se têm! Bom, Shaka... eu já estou indo... só passei pra avisar você pra ficar esperto com aquele lesadinho... ele pode te ultrapassar nessa disputa, e se eu o conheço bem, ele não é de desistir fácil. – piscou pra mim e saiu da sala me deixando ainda mais bobo.

Aquilo não fazia sentido nenhum! Milo estava com Kamus, e não era nem louco de dispensar um francês daqueles... (o Milo que me perdoe, mas o que era aquele Kamus...) E sabia muito bem que eu estava gostando do Mú, e não seria um estraga prazeres dessa categoria. Se ele queria me deixar com uma pulga atrás da orelha, tinha conseguido. E como diabos o Milo havia descoberto que era do Mú que eu falava naquele dia?? Ah! Mas eu acabo com a raça desse maldito grego...

**OoOoOoO**

- Me chamou chefe? – ele veio com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, todo saltitante em minha direção, eu quase lhe joguei a minha mesa na cara, mas me controlei.

- Olha aqui seu engraçadinho! Seja lá o que for que você está tramando, pode começar a desembuchar, JÁ! – como já estava meio alterado, minha vontade de meter-lhe mesa e cadeira abaixo só aumentou.

- Qual é, Shaka? Ficou maluco, foi? – sentou-se com tudo na cadeira a minha frente, apoiando os braços na mesa, fazendo a maior cara de inocente.

- Maluco? Você vai ver o maluco quando eu colocar as mãos em você seu, seu, seu...

- Calminha aí chefe! Vamos por partes. Primeiro você me explica qual é o seu grilo, depois eu me pronuncio.

- Mas você ainda tem a cara-de-pau de me perguntar o que aconteceu? Você, seu filho de uma mãe! Está dando em cima do MEU Mú! O meu lindo e sonhado Múzinho...– já estava perdendo as estribeiras, porque aquela cara dele estava tão calma quanto a minha em dias normais.

- Qual é o problema? – fez uma cara de sonso que me deu até náuseas.

- Você sabe melhor do que ninguém qual é o problema!

- Não. Não sei não. Talvez eu soubesse se você tivesse me contado que era DELE que você estava afim, e fosse atrás dele, mas como você nem mexe esse seu traseiro pra dizer um 'oi, como foi o seu final de semana' para o garoto, eu me posicionei, porque VOCÊ, senhor Shaka, não vai atrás do cara, e nem quer saber dele mais, talvez eu, um cara muito prestativo, que sabe dar valor às coisas que gosta, tenha uma chance...

- Você não se atreveria! – desafiei, já fervendo de raiva.

- Ah não? Então é melhor você correr porque eu já estou um passo e tanto na sua frente. Já sei até onde ele mora, o telefone, o que ele faz nas horas vagas...

- Milo seu maldito, um dia você vai me pagar por estar fazendo essa super pressão pra cima de mim! – ri, não de nervoso, mas por ter sacado aquilo tudo.

- Com você é só na marra mesmo Shaka. Mas eu estou falando sério. Se ele der muito mole, na há santo que me segure! – e ele quase rolou no chão de rir. Mais eu ainda capava aquele grego infeliz!

- Eu mato você, e ainda chamo o Kamus pra me ajudar. – ri mais ainda, fazendo Milo arregalar os olhos.

- Nossa! Eu tinha até se esquecido do meu ruivinho... Mas isso não vêm ao caso! – voltou à pose - olha bem, se não passar dessa semana, eu só lamento por você meu amigo!

- Uma semana é o meu prazo? – me levantei da cadeira.

- E nem mais um dia. – estendeu a mão para que eu selasse alguma espécie de acordo, que tínhamos feito.

- Fechado. – apertei-lhe a mão, concluindo a nossa conversa, barra, discussão.

**OoOoOoO**

Eu nem sabia por onde começar. Pensei em chamá-lo pra jantar, mas depois achei muito precipitado. Resolvi então observar como Milo agia com ele. Era uma melação só. Estavam amiguinhos demais para o meu gosto, mas sempre que eu me encontrava com Milo, ele me jurava de pés juntos que sempre dizia que me colocava nos assuntos deles, falando bem de mim e coisa e tal. Não que eu desconfiasse, mais eu achava aquilo muito pouco. O Meu prazo já estava acabando e eu não tinha nem um planozinho se quer na minha cabeça. Eu já estava pesando em tomar medidas drásticas, tipo pedir conselhos ao Afrodite, que era um fofoqueiro de plantão, ou para o Aioria, talvez, que poderia me dar informações valiosíssimas, pois eles trabalhavam na mesma sala. Mas nada disso daria certo. Eu teria que enfrentar a minha timidez filha da mãe, e partir para o ataque.

E sabe o que eu reparei? Bom, eu acho que eu estou gostando de verdade dele... se fosse uma _vontadezinha_ qualquer, já teria passado. Mas com ele não! Cada dias mais eu fico impressionado com aquela criatura divina! Parece que ele saiu de um mundo onde tudo é perfeito e sublime... O Milo que fica me zoando o tempo todo falando que eu estou todo apaixonadinho e vivo suspirando pelos cantos. Bom, isso é verdade. Às vezes eu me pego vagando nos pensamentos, no meio de uma reunião importantíssima, quando eu deveria estar dando a minha total atenção a ela. Mas é involuntário. Ele não saia da minha mente um segundo sequer! Já estava ficando com medo de mim. Não queria que isso virasse uma fixação, ou coisa parecida... Mas era outro tipo de sentimento que me dava mais arrepios só de falar: Amor. É isso sim era o meu pior medo. Mesmo eu não querendo aceitar, eu amava o jeito dele, suas roupas, seu sorriso, sua voz, olhos, corpo, cabelos... Enfim, eu o amava por inteiro. Merda de vida... Quando eu penso que me livrei de um kharma, vêm e me aparece outro...

Eu já contei a história do meu ex? Bom, melhor deixar pra lá, porque sempre quando eu lembro daquele traste, meu coração aperta... Eu prometi pra mim mesmo que não choraria mais por ele, e quando eu prometo, eu cumpro. Mesmo ele fazendo escândalo na porta de casa, pedindo pra que eu voltasse, eu não volto com a minha palavra. A mesma coisa com a espécie de desafio que o Milo combinou comigo. Tinha menos de uma semana para me declarar (ô palavrinha desgraçada) para ele, ou então o perderia para o sacana do Milo, mesmo eu sabendo que ele não seria capaz de largar o _ruivinho_ dele lá, eu não queria desapontá-lo. Já estava na hora. Ou melhor: A hora já tinha passado há muito tempo.

**OoOoOoO**

Naquela semana tivemos muitos acontecimentos dentro e fora da empresa. Fizemos uma festa surpresa para o Afrodite, que estava completando um mais um ano de vida. E na festa, Mú estava deslumbrante, como sempre. Não conseguia prestar atenção em mais nada durante toda a festa.

E o bebê da minha irmã tinha nascido, e eu ainda não tinha tido a oportunidade de ver o meu sobrinho. O trabalho estava demais e eu não tinha tempo mais pra nada.

E o tempo da minha crise de abstinência só aumentava. Não que eu precisasse de sexo pra sobreviver, mais já faziam mais de dois meses que eu não me relacionava com ninguém. Já estava ficando com medo de perder a prática. Aí, mais um motivo para Milo me importunar.

-

Segunda Feira. Faltavam apenas dois dias para que o Milo me deixasse a ver navios e entrasse em ação de verdade pra cima do meu Mú, e eu não tinha noção nenhuma do que eu poderia fazer para reverter esse quadro.

Estava eu, suuuuper concentrado em arrumar a minha mesa ao meu gosto quando ouço o barulho do meu celular vibrando em cima da mesa. Logo reconheço o número, e sem querer esboço um sorriso no rosto.

- Alô?

- _Shakinha?_

- Quem mais seria? – escuto um riso baixo no outro lado da linha.

- _Então maninho... Eu tenho uns assuntos para resolver aí em Atenas, então estou avisando que eu e o Saga Junior estamos embarcando amanhã._

- AMANHÃ? Espera aí June, eu...

- _Você poderia ceder aquele seu apartamento do centro que você não usa pra gente?_

- Claro... não. Claro que não. Vocês vêm pra casa. Eu PRECISO ver o meu sobrinho.

- _Não Sha, agente não quer dar trabalho..._

- Trabalho nenhum, oras. A minha casa é grande e você é sempre bem vinda aqui.

- _Obrigada amor. Mas agente não quer incomodar você e..._

- Pode parar. Já decidi e ponto. Você fica em casa o tempo que você precisar. Ah! E o traste também pode vir, que eu não vou colocar nenhum tipo de veneno na comida dele.

- _Não fale assim dele!_ – riu – _O Saga não vêm, por causa do serviço. Só eu e o bebê mesmo._

- Então está combinado. Amanhã eu encontro vocês em casa, ok?

- _Não._ _Às nove você nos BUSCA no aeroporto._

- Certo, certo. Até amanhã então.

- _Beijos, Shaka._

Bom, eu estava mesmo com saudades da minha irmãzinha _querida_, e precisava mesmo de companhia. Estava muito sozinho ultimamente e a presença dela era sempre bem vinda, mesmo porque nós quase não nos víamos pelo fato dela morar longe.

Mas, que os deuses me perdoem, graças a eles aquela peste não viria. Eu não ia tolerar aquele engraçadinho do Saga me enchendo as paciências. Pior quando juntam ele e o irmão dele. Aqueles dois sim conseguiam ser pior que cinco Milos juntos.

E falando no Milo, no momento em que eu falava com a minha irmã, ele havia entrado na sala e sentado em uma poltrona perto da minha mesa, e estava folheando uma revista, esperando pra falar comigo.

- O que você quer, praga? – perguntei, logo depois de desligar o telefone.

- Eu tenho três noticias pra te dar, chefinho. – disse, sem tirar os olhos da revista.

- Manda uma ruim, logo de uma vez... – debrucei sobre a mesa, esperando pelo pior.

- Você só tem mais dois dias, meu caro.

- Isso eu já sei, Milo. Não precisa ficar me lembrando de hora em hora. Quais as outras duas?

- Essa você vai gostar. Bom, o Mu é gay mesmo.

- Sério? – me assustei. Não estava preparado pra isso, logo cedo. – Um ponto positivo pra mim então. – sorri. Pelo menos eu não estava lutando em vão. - E a outra noticia?

- Eu disse para o Mú que você estava afim dele.

- VOCÊ O QUÊ??? – quase pulei em cima do meu amigo, com o coração saindo pela boca.

- Pra você ver, como eu sou uma pessoa muito gente fina, te poupei de uma coisa...

- Você tem merda na cabeça, Milo???? – já estava praticamente no colo dele, esperando ele ter a gentileza de abrir logo a boca! – Co-como você me faz uma coisa dessas? E O QUE ELE DISSE?

- Calma Shaka, com você aqui quase me engolindo vai ficar difícil... eu não sou de ferro não...

- Idiota, fala logo! – sai de cima dele, sentei no chão à sua frente, na posição de lótus, e aguardei com toda a paciência que Deus me deu (que já não era muita) que ele fechasse a p da revista e terminasse de vez com aquela agonia.

- Bom. Eu fui falar com ele hoje, como eu faço todo dia cedo...

**FLASHBACK (Milo's POV)**

Logo quando eu cheguei na empresa, ele estava lá na recepção, conversando com uma garota que ficava no balcão, meio cabisbaixo.

- Mú! – acenei com as mãos para que ele me visse, e viesse falar comigo.

- Milo! Como vai? – ele correu até mim e me deu um aperto de mão, e eu puxei para um abraço.

- Eu vou bem, e você, me parece meio tristonho, o que foi? – dei alguns tapinhas em suas costas, e ele me fitou, menos animado ainda.

- Eu estou com alguns problemas... mais nada demais...

- Como nada demais? Não, vamos lá pra minha sala e você vai me contar tudo isso direitinho. Eu estou meia hora adiantado. Temos tempo de sobra pra vocÊ desabafar.

- Ai, Milo você não existe...

**OoOoOoO**

- Pronto. Pode começar a falar.

- Sabe, Milo, eu ando muito sozinho ultimamente... Acho que eu estou me estressando à toa...

- Sozinho, em que sentido? – arqueei uma sobrancelha, fazendo cara de psicólogo, tentando esconder o meu sorriso sacana que teimava em aparecer em momentos como esses.

- Em todos os sentidos. Eu sinto falta da minha família, de ter alguém só pra mim...

- Então você precisa de um companheiro.

- Pois é. Mais eu estou sem tempo...

- Não... pra essas coisas agente sempre arruma um tempinho...

- Não sei, Milo. Eu queria uma coisa mais séria sabe?

- Eu estou falando de coisa séria!

- Milo... você não está se candidatando não, né? – eu arregalei os olhos.

- Não Mu! Claro que não... Você sabe que eu já tenho alguém. Mais eu sei de uma pessoa que...

- Nem vem! – interrompeu- Se for igual a você, eu dispenso.

- Dá pra me deixar terminar? – ele assentiu e eu continuei com o meu 'plano' – Então, como eu dizia, eu conheço alguém que faz o teu tipo. E eu acho que ele está afim de você pelo que eu sei, mas não tem coragem de chegar em você

- Jura Milo? E eu conheço?

- Aham. Ele é daqui.

- Ah... Não vai me dizer que... Ah não! Você também?! Nem pensar Milo. NEM PENSAR! Não adianta... – ele já estava se levantando, e eu não sabia o porque daquela reação.

- Calma criatura! Eu nem mesmo disse quem era! Pode sentar aí.

- Você e o Afrodite só podem estar brincando... Eu não estou interessado!

- O que tem o Dido?

- Essa semana ele tentou por caraminholas na minha cabeça também, mas não adianta! Não ad—

- Ele disse alguma coisa sobre o Shaka?

- Disse. – suspirei. Então ele já sabia. – Olha, Milo. A sua intenção de me ajudar foi ótima, mas eu não estou nem um pouco afim daquele... daquele...

- Mú, ele é o dono disso aqui!

- Sério? Eu não tinha me lembrado desse detalhe. Milo idiota! Porque você acha que eu estou correndo dessa cruz!

- Não entendo porque! Você devia conhecê-lo melhor. Ele é o cara mais legal que eu conheço. É um dos meus melhores amigos e eu sei que as intenções dele são boas para com você.

- Sim, sei... são ótimas... – ironizou. – Ele me parece tão arrogante e frio...

- Eu falo sério Mu. Escute, eu aposto que você mudaria de idéia quando o conhecesse melhor.

- Eu não quero.

- Mais como é teimoso! Só um encontro! Umas palavrinhas só e você está livre. Nem eu nem o Dido vamos te importunar mais.

- Um encontro? Um só?

- Unzinho. – sorri. – Amanhã, pode ser?

- Amanhã já? Não sei...

- Ah! Mas como você é difícil!

- Brincadeira, bobo! Eu falo com o todo poderoso amanhã.

- Ahhhhhhhh! Ótimo, ótimo! Você vai adorar o Shaka!

**Fim do FLASHBACK (Milo's POV)**

- Então foi isso. Ele aceitou sair com... Shaka? Shakinha minha vida, O que foi?

Eu estava chorando. Ele me odiava, e só sairia comigo porque _o amiguinho_ dele o empurrou pra cima de mim...

- Ele me acha um monstro então... – abaixei a cabeça, soluçando. – Não acredito Milo!

- Ah... Não fica assim... – ele desceu da poltrona que estava sentado e me abraçou me reconfortando. –

- Eu não quero, Milo... não quero mesmo... E além do mais, amanhã não vai dar porque eu tenho que buscar a minha irmã no aeroporto e ficar com ela e com o bebê. – enxuguei as lágrimas, e fui sentar na minha mesa, debruçando nela novamente.

- Deixa que eu busco a June. Você tem que resolver isso primeiro.

- Tudo bem... eu tento...

**OoOoOoO**

Meu mundo tinha caído naquela hora. Quando o Milo me contou que ele me achava um arrogante eu quase me esbodeguei de tanto chorar. Mais isso não ficaria assim! Eu tinha que tirar aquela má impressão que ele tinha de mim mesmo sem ele me conhecer. Eu só não sabia como. Mas eu seria eu mesmo, e ele que tirasse as suas próprias conclusões.

Depois que o Milo havia saído da minha sala, eu me lembrei num susto que eu tinha que buscar uns papéis ultra-importantes que estavam em casa. Não tinha ninguém disposto naquela hora a buscar pra mim, então eu teria que ir mesmo.

Peguei minhas chaves, e sai correndo em direção ao elevador. Parei uns dois metros do meu destino, porque pensei ter tido uma visão. Ele estava lá, na frente do elevador esperando para que pudesse entrar. No momento o meu estomago gelou, e as minhas mãos suaram mais do que o normal. A primeira coisa que me passou pela cabeça foi de sair correndo para a escada. Mas não, uma hora nós tínhamos que ficar cara a cara. E seria lá... Num elevador mesmo.

Então, caminhei os dois metros que faltavam, e parei ao seu lado. Ele só foi me perceber alguns instantes depois. Me fitou, quase caiu quando percebeu que se tratava da minha pessoa. Eu segurei o riso. A cara que ele fez foi _hilária_. Depois do susto, finalmente o elevador chegou. E nós entramos ao mesmo tempo. Trombamos sem querer, um impedindo a passagem do outro, duas vezes. Então ele esboçou um sorriso e eu pedi desculpas e deixei que ele entrasse primeiro.

Lá dentro, o silêncio me incomodava, até que ele resolveu se pronunciar primeiro.

- O senhor... vai descer? Quero dizer... isso é meio óbvio porque estamos no ultimo andar e... enfim... até onde o senhor...

- Não me chame de senhor, por favor. – interrompi. – E eu vou para o térreo mesmo.

- Claro. – então ele apertou o botãozinho que levava para onde eu iria. – Eu também...

- Mu. – o chamei, e ele me quase deu um pulo, e me fitou meio assustado. – Não precisa ter medo de mim. – estava de cabeça baixa, querendo não mostrar o óbivio: Eu estava mais nervoso que ele e com certeza minhas bochechas estavam vermelhas. – Eu queria dizer que... que eu não sou um crápula como você pensa.

- Não! Imagine Shaka, eu não penso isso, de modo algum, só que eu...

E o elevador travou. As luzes apagaram e nós ficamos ali, com cara de tonto.

- Ora! Mais essa agora! – esbravejei.

- Deve ter tido alguma queda de energia. Talvez em alguns minutos ele volta a funcionar.

- Enquanto isso, o que agente faz? – perguntei inocentemente, mas acho que não foi bem isso que ele captou.

- Agente não faz nada oras! – pareceu mais assustado que antes. – Agente fica aqui, quietos e espera o elevador voltar a funcionar!

- Se acalma! – segurei em seu braço, por impulso, e eu jurei que escutei o seu coração bater mais forte naquela hora. – Não precisa ter... medo.

- Medo? Eu? – soltou-se bruscamente. – Quem deveria estar com medo aqui é o senhor!

- Eu não sou nenhum senhor, eu já disse!

- Ora, tanto faz... _mas que_ _merda de elevador_...

Mais alguns minutos de silencio total.

- Escuta aqui Mu! - quebrei aquele silencio enlouquecedor com a intenção de falar tudo que me vinha a cabeça. - Eu sinto muito se eu te fiz alguma coisa, para você pensar isso de mim, mas eu tenho certeza de que você está errado nesse ponto. Desculpe a franqueza, mas eu peço para que você não tire conclusões precipitadas sobre mim antes de me conhecer melhor. E eu gostaria MESMO que você me conhecesse melhor, se você quiser...

Ele ficou sem palavras. O elevador já tinha voltado a funcionar e já havia chegado no nosso destino e nenhum dos dois tinha saído dali ainda.

- Eu... Eu posso fazer uma pergunta? – ele questionou e eu assenti, meio receoso do que ele faria. – Você... você tem algo pra fazer hoje... à noite?

- Está me convidando pra sair? – sorri, e pela primeira vez, consegui olhá-lo melhor nos olhos.

- Talvez... – ele sorriu de canto, e eu o retribui. Como aquele sorriso conseguia me deixar mais feliz ainda...

- Eu sei onde você mora. Eu te pego, às... nove está bem pra você?

- Às nove então, Shaka.

- Até então.

**OoOoOoO**

Eu não estava me cabendo de tanta felicidade. Em vez de ir buscar as coisas lá em casa, fui correndo direto falar com o Milo e com o Afrodite, que eu tinha vencido a minha timidez, e conseguido falar com o meu amado Muzinho.

Bom, eles queriam até abrir uma champagne, mas eu não deixei. Depois do nosso encontro talvez, tivéssemos algo para comemorar.

No final das contas, não foi tão difícil assim.

**OoOoOoOXOoOoOoO**

FIM?

**Notas:** Ufa! Mais uma XD.Mais como deu trabalho! Mano do céu! Mais ficou bom, eu gostei. Bom, talveeeeez eu faça uma continuaçãozinha básica. Podi ser que surja até um lemon (quase 0,00001 de chances de eu ter idéia pra um lemon agora), isso só depende de como a minha cabeça vai estar. Geeeente! Eu adorei o Milo nessa fic, modéstia parte XD O Shaka, tava um fofo! E o Mu, quase não apareceu o.o' mas bem bem, tivemos aí participações especiais, só pra encher lingüiça também (iuahouhaiua), mais eu acho que ficou tudo certo no final XDD eu só sei escrever coisas assim mesmo... com finais felizes :D Mais é isso gente, até mais o/ e reviwes sempre são bem vindas XDDDDDD


End file.
